Despise me
by FalconAngel
Summary: Harry entame sa quatrième année à Poudlard, retrouvant ainsi tous ces amis, et enemis. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que Drago soit aussi séduisant... -Drarry-
1. Back to Hogwarts

_Hello tout le monde ! Alors que je fouiilais un peu dans les dossiers oubliés de mon PC, j'ai retrouvé la début d'une fiction Harry Potter que j'avais commencé il y a de ça un an. Comme j'ai prit du retard sur mes autres fics et OS, je vous laisse lire ça pour patienter (si vous aimez HP).!_

_Pairing: Harry-Drago – Drarry_

_Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartient._

_Contexte-Résumé: Harry entame sa quatrième année à Poudlard, retrouvant ainsi tous ces amis, et enemis. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que Drago soit aussi séduisant... -Drarry-_

_La lune brillait cette nuit là avec force au dessus de Privet Drive, et un jeune homme était encore débout, regardant à travers sa fenêtre d'un regard mélancolique. Cette lune ronde et effrayante rappelait à Harry la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son parrain il y a quelques semaines de cela. Il voyait encore nettement le souvenir du professeur Lupin sous cette lumière, s'abandonnant à sa vraie nature, les détraqueurs autour de son corps et de celui de Sirius. Mais à cet instant précis, ses pensées se concentrèrent sur le professeur Rogue. Il se rappela avec quel ardeur il les protégea de Lupin, du danger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait que Rogue veillait en réalité sur lui, et comme il n'avait pas sommeil, ses pensées se concentrèrent de plus en plus sur le professeur. Deviner ces véritables intentions était sans doute impossible, et Harry songea qu'il devait peut être en parler directement avec ses amis lorsqu'il sera de retour à Poudlard. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des solutions, mais l'envie de savoir pourquoi il le détestait autant en tant que professeur occupait ses pensées chaque fois qu'il y repensait._

_Harry tourna son regard vers d'Hedwige qui semblait enveloppée dans un doux sommeil, soupira et retourna à la réalité. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, demain il serait dans le Poudlard Express et de retour pour une nouvelle année à la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Repensant à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, il alla s'allonger dans son lit, ôta des lunettes de son nez et s'endormit profondément._

_Le matin arriva très vite, et dès qu'Harry eut ouvert les yeux, il s'empressa d'enfiler ses vêtements. Un jean gris simple, une chemise délavée et un pull noir lui sembla être une tenue assez confortable pour le trajet. Les Dursley laissèrent le jeune sorcier partir de leur maison, toujours avec le même sourire satisfait à chaque fin d'été. Le départ de Harry était toujours la source d'une grande joie pour eux, car ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas à répondre aux questions désobligeantes des voisins concernant une étrange chouette blanche qui traînait souvent autour de leur maison._  
_Harry avait appelé un taxi pour venir le chercher et l'emmener directement à la gare de King's Cross. Il n'avait jamais été à l'école de sorcellerie par ses propres moyens. Cette année il s'était juré que le voyage serait des plus normaux. Hagrid et sa moto n'étaient pas là, ni la Ford Anglia de Mr Wealsey, et encore moins le Magicobus. Seulement le regard méfiant du conducteur qui, lorsqu'il aida Harry à monter ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, regarda Hedwige (qui était dans sa cage) d'un air intrigué. Le chauffeur ne prononça pas un mot et Harry pensa que ce dernier avait du voir des choses encore plus étranges dans sa carrière, ce qui était très vrai._

_Une fois arrivé à la gare, le jeune brun empila ses bagages dans un des chariots entreposés là et s'avança vers la voie 9 3/4. Une voix familière l'interpella, et avant qu'il ait eu la peine de tourner la tête, Ron l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras, trop content de pouvoir enfin retrouver son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu de tout l'été._

_"...Ron ! ... Content de te voir ! ..." _

_Harry avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, son ami avait bien changé durant l'été. Il semblait plus grand, un peu plus musclé, et son sourire beaucoup plus rayonnant que d'habitude. Ron répondit d'une voix enjouée._

_"... Et moi donc ! Alors, comment ça va ? Les Dursley ne sont pas avec toi? Ils devaient t'emmener à la gare non? "_

_"...Tu plaisantes ? Eux, m'accompagner prendre le train pour ma "fichue école de sorcellerie". dit Harry en riant à moitié._

_Ginny ne tarda pas à arriver derrière son frère, accompagnée des jumeaux et de Mrs Wealey, qui était toujours ravie de le voir. Si Harry avait bien eut une figure maternelle à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher, c'était bien la mère de Ron. Parfois cela le gênait que Mrs Wealey soit aussi mère poule avec lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se préoccupe plus de lui que de son propre fils._  
_Il salua le reste de la famille, remarquant que les jumeaux le dépassaient maintenant d'une tête, et que Ginny avait beaucoup changé elle aussi. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus présent, et son visage s'était un peu affiné._

_Une fois les aurevoirs terminés, les jeunes sorciers montèrent dans le train et commencèrent à rechercher un compartiment libre. Les jumeaux et Ginny décidèrent de se diriger vers l'arrière du train et laissèrent Ron et Harry partir de leur côté. Ginny lança un dernier regard insistant orné d'un sublime sourire auquel le brun répondit poliment. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Harry ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à que Ron lui donne un coup de coude._

_"...Hermione est là !"_

_Il leva la tête et vit Hermione qui se levait d'un compartiment pour leur ouvrir a porte._

_"... Entrez ! dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. J'ai gardé des places pour vous ! Harry comment vas-tu? Je suis contente de te revoir..."_

_Les trois compagnons enfin réunis s'affalèrent tous après qu' Harry eut fermé la porte._

_"...Merci beaucoup... dit Harry après avoir secoué ses cheveux d'un air enjoué. Pour tous les cadeaux que vous m'avez envoyé. Je ne sais pas comment je survivrais chez les Dursley sans vous..."_

_Ses deux amis esquissèrent des sourires heureux et s'apprêtèrent à répondre mais malheureusement la porte s'était ouverte au moment précis ou Drago Malfoy et ses acolytes de Serpentard passaient._

_"... Comment tu survivrais Potter? D'après ce qu'on m'a dit tu te débrouilles plutôt bien... Oh ! Non je me suis trompé... C'est ta mère qui s'est faite tuée à ta place. Survivre n'a rien à voir la dedans..."_

_Le sourire goguenard de Malfoy fit perdre la raison à Harry. Il faillit se lever et balancer Drago à travers la fenêtre ouverte derrière lui, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Ron s'était levé et pointait sa baguette sur le décoloré._

_"... Ton père ne t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières Malfoy? Oh, pardon j'avais oublié, ton père en a tellement rien à foutre de toi qu'il n'a pas jugé bon de s'occuper de ton éducation..."_

_Ron arborait une expression plus que satisfaite et Harry ne put se retenir de rire. Le visage de Malfoy devint blême et son regard meurtrier se posa sur Ron. Le blond était sur le point de sortir sa baguette lui aussi, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Hermione s'était levée, rouge de colère._

_"...ça suffit ! ... Malfoy, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que d'écouter aux portes? Ou peut être que tu as aimé la gifle que je t'ai donnée l'année dernière? Tu en redemandes?"_

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry regarda Hermione d'un air admiratif (mis à part l'épisode de la gifle). Drago ne répondit rien, de peur que d'autres personnes dans le train entende ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il préféra s'en aller, pendant que Ron claqua la porte du compartiment, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_"... Hermione... Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es brillante ! ..."_

_Ron rougit légèrement et s'assit tranquillement en sentant le train partir. Harry avait observé Malfoy un moment avant qu'il ne s'enfuie, et il l'avait trouvé incroyablement changé lui aussi. Son visage semblait fatigué, mais aussi plus affiné (c'était le cas d'un peu tout le monde cette année). Son corps s'était aussi affiné, il avait l'air plus grand que jamais._

_"... Vous croyez que cette année se passera sans encombres? J'aimerai passer pour une fois une année scolaire sans qu'un tel ou un tel veuille me tuer ou que je doive affronter les pires créatures qui soient..." dit Harry avec un air désespéré. _

_Ron répliqua avec un air rassurant._

_"... En tout cas on fera tout pour que ça le soit." _

_Et Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire. Harry était vraiment heureux d'être là avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre. Ses yeux verts se tournèrent vers la vitre du train qui s'était tout à coup assombrie alors qu'ils passaient sous un tunnel. Il remarqua alors que lui aussi avait changé. Cette année, il était temps de penser à "l'amour".._.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes qu'il peut y avoir. A bientôt =) N'hésitez pas à review !


	2. Augustus Malfoy

Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes les alertes et les favoris que vous avez été nombreux à m'offrir =) Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais des readers réguliers en si peu de temps. Merci ! =)

On retrouve nos protagonistes dans un tout nouveau chapitre, ou un personnage de ma création fait son apparition. Enjoy =)

La locomotive s'était à peine arrêtée que les élèves courraient déjà dans les couloirs, s'agglutinant contre les portes avec précipitation. Tout se remue-ménage découragea les trois jeunes sorciers encore restés dans leur compartiment, si bien qu'ils attendirent dix bonnes minutes avant de descendre. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient revêtit leurs robes de sorciers, ce qui n'avait pas déplu au rouquin qui se plaignait tout le temps que les vêtements moldus étaient beaucoup trop inconfortable à son goût. Harry lui avait simplement rétorqué qu'il n'avait qu'à bien choisir la taille des vêtements en question.  
"... Si tu ne prenais pas des pulls taille S tu verrais que c'est très confortable les vêtements de moldus..."  
Ronald ne comprit pas ou son ami voulait en venir et descendit du train suivi par les deux autres. Une grande ombre vint assombrir le quai, Hagrid venait de faire son apparition. Entre les élèves de première année qui tentaient désespérément de savoir ou étaient passés leurs bagages, et les autres élèves qui hurlaient et se jetaient les uns dans les bras des autres, le trio vint saluer le semi-géant. Harry tenta de faire un câlin à Hagrid comme il pouvait ( bien qu'il grandissait d'année en année, ses bras n'étaient toujours pas assez longs pour faire le tour de sa taille.)  
"... Hagrid ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?"  
"... Plutôt oui... Vous ne saurez jamais ce que je vous ai trouvé pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques !" Rétorqua Hagrid avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Les trois adolescents devinrent subitement blêmes, comme si on leur avait annoncé que la chatte de Rusard avait dévoré un élè arborait la même expression que lorsqu'ils avaient rendu visite à Aragog en deuxième année, Hermione faisait la tête de celle qui avait reçu une mauvaise note à son devoir d'arithmancie, et Harry semblait être plus inquiet pour le poste de Hagrid plutôt que pour sa propre santé.  
"... Je... Je vais vous garder la surprise pour demain... Hein?...Allez, filez ! Sinon les calèches vont toutes être prises !"  
" A plus tard Hagrid ! ..." répondit le trio.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel, la banquet d'ouverture de l'école commença. Harry fut submergé d'une vague de chaleur lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur le plafond magique de la Grande Salle, ou encore les assiettes d'or qui se remplissaient alors des plats les plus merveilleux que l'on aurait pu souhaiter.  
"... C'est bon de revenir à la maison. dit Harry l'air rêveur. Si je pouvais passer ma vie ici je le ferai."  
"Allez te mines pas ! rétorqua Ron, l'année prochaine tu habiteras sûrement chez Sirius ! Et les Dursley ne seront plus qu'un mauvais cauchemar." Ron faisait attention à ce que personne n'ait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Le preuve de l'innocence de Sirius Black n'avait pas encore éclatée au grand jour, et si quelqu'un apprenait qu'ils avaient aidé le meurtrier présumé à s'échapper, Harry serait encore passé pour un psychopathe qui cherche à se faire voir. Les étudiants se mirent à table, Dumbledore fit son discours habituel et annonça que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était légèrement en retard mais qu'il n'allait pas tarder.  
Les jumeaux Wealsey se levèrent pour se mettre à côté du trio, Fred se mit à côté d'Hermione, et George de l'autre côté, ils la regardèrent tous les deux d'un air malicieux, et subissant le regard interrogateur d'Harry, cette dernière prononça une phrase qu'il pu à peine comprendre.  
"... Je... Je vais monter me coucher...". Sur ce, la jeune gryffondor se leva de table sans avoir presque rien mangé, et fila hors de la salle avec une vitesse impressionnante. Personne ne sembla remarquer son départ, car tous les élèves étaient trop pressés de raconter leurs vacances à toute leur bande d'amis.  
"... Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? s'exclama Ron. C'est le premier jour ! Je pensais qu'elle serait un peu plus enthousiaste de nous voir..." Fred changea tout de suite de conversation, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel.  
"... Alors Harry, pas trop dur ses vacances?" George continua, si bien que l'on aurait pu croire que les jumeaux formaient une seule et même voix. Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais un tonnerre d'applaudissement l'en empêcha. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était auprès de Dumbledore et semblait déchaîner les foules. Particulièrement la gente féminine. Le directeur fit signe aux élèves de se calmer et présenta enfin le nouveau venu. Il était très grand, vêtu de noir, mais pas de cape. Un simple costume noir et sobre qui contrastait avec la couleur blond argentée de ses cheveux. Harry ne pouvait le voir de la oui il était assis, mais il était persuadé qu'il avait un visage absolument ravissant et comprit pourquoi les filles gloussaient plus que d'habitude.  
"... J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année, Mr Augustus Malfoy."  
Un silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle, les élèves se regardèrent l'air surprit et à peine plus d'une seconde plus tard, un énorme brouhaha de chuchotis et diverses exclamations retentirent. Harry tourna son regard émeraude vert la table des Serpentards, mais il ne vit pas Drago. Il devait déjà être monté se coucher.


End file.
